This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to an apparatus for use with a fiber optic retaining system. Fiber optic cable systems provide a large bandwidth capacity for the transmission of voice and data. In order to extend such systems closer and closer to the premises of the end subscribers, more and more fiber optic connections are required, which often necessitates duplex cable connectors. Such connections are typically made by highly skilled field personnel utilizing specialized tools and equipment.
A conventional way of pairing two connectors to accommodate increased transmission capacity requires many parts, and can make connection to an adapter a difficult task. Often, the connectors can rotate before connection to the adapters, which can cause damage to the hardware. Further, generally, a duplex LC connector includes two cables: one attached to each of the connectors, and these two connectors are held together by a clip. Multiple cables require multiple crimp rings, multiple heat shrink tubes, and multiple boots to attach. This can create a need for more space in order to secure attachment to fiber optic adapters.